


Are you trying to tell me something?

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, HP Femslash MiniFest, HP Wireless Festive Minifest 2020, Love Confessions, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: After Harry broke her heart last Christmas, Ginny isn't in a very festive mood. But when she goes outside for some fresh air, Luna joins her. And soon enough, Luna manages to put the smile back on her face.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Songs - December, Wireless Festive Minifest 2020





	Are you trying to tell me something?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> Hi!  
> This was written for [Wireless Festive Minifest](https://wireless-festive-minifest.tumblr.com/), using Ladderofyear's prompt, which is the song 'Last Christmas' by Wham!. Also written for [HP Femslash Minifest](https://hpfemslash-minifest.tumblr.com/), using their December prompt 'Songs'.  
> Enjoy! ❄️  
> Xx

Christmas at the Weasley’s should be the most exciting time of the year, and normally Ginny would be inside, playing games with her brothers, she’d be helping her mother prepare a big Christmas dinner. She would be smiling and feeling giddy all throughout the day, she would be filled with a childlike excitement.

But after Harry had broken her heart last Christmas, the day just doesn’t feel the same to her anymore. From the moment she had woken up, she had felt like the walls were closing in on her, and by the time their friends and family had started pouring in for dinner, she felt like she couldn’t breathe anymore.

Seeing Harry again, acting like nothing had happened last year. Like he had not promised her the world, only to break her heart the next day, it had made her want to scream at him. Make him see how much he had hurt her.

So she had come outside, hoping to find some peace and quiet. But when she hears footsteps crunching in the snow, she turns around, half-expecting to find one of her brothers. Instead, Luna is standing there, two mugs in her hands, and a tentative smile on her face.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Sure.” Ginny nods, but the look on her face isn’t all too friendly, and Luna quickly hands her one of the mugs.

“I’ll leave you to it if you’d rather be on your own. I only came out here because I thought you might prefer the company, but if you…”

“Sit down,” Ginny says, this time flashing a smile, as she makes room for Luna on the table she’s sitting on.

“Are you upset with Harry?”

“I’m upset with myself.” Ginny sighs. “I can’t believe I wasted so many years thinking he was… I don’t even know what I was thinking. He’s not all that, really, is he?”

“No,” Luna chuckles, before bringing the mug of mulled wine up to her lips. “He really isn’t.”

“I’m sure he’s a great friend, but…”

“He’s a terrible boyfriend?” Luna suggests, making the smile on Ginny’s face grow bigger. “I hope you don’t mind me saying, but you deserve better than Harry.”

“Do I?” Ginny chuckles self-consciously.

“Oh, yes! You deserve to be with someone who appreciates you.” Luna nods. “Who sees your beauty, and who…,” she adds, her words making Ginny blush like never before. “Well, someone who loves you for who you are, I suppose.”

“Are you trying to tell me something?” Ginny teases, trying to laugh off her embarrassment. But when she sees Luna’s cheeks redden, her eyes widen. “Are you?”

“I suppose so, yes.” Luna smiles. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re very beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Ginny chuckles, before looking down at the mug in her hands. But when she feels Luna moving closer towards her, she can feel her cheeks growing warmer, and she looks up at her.

“I would like to kiss you now.”

“Go for it,” Ginny laughs, feeling giddy at this new development. But when Luna actually kisses her, the giddiness is replaced by a new feeling altogether. Sure, the kisses with Harry had been nice. But this kiss? This is something different entirely. This makes her feel butterflies, it makes her skin tingle, it makes the adrenaline rush through her veins.

“I hope that was okay,” Luna says, a very serious look on her face, but it only makes Ginny let out a nervous chuckle.

“Yes, it definitely was,” she laughs. “We should ehm…”

“Go back inside?” Luna suggests, a shy smile forming on her face when Ginny takes her hand.

“I was going to say, do that again. But yeah, we should probably go inside,” Ginny says, before looking down at their hands. She can’t help but smile, as she remembers sitting here just a year ago, crying her eyes out because of what Harry had said to her. Now she can’t get the smile off her face, as she considers what this new development in her and Luna’s friendship might lead to.

She leans into Luna, and she presses a quick kiss to her lips, before getting up, no longer dreading Christmas. Instead, she can’t wait to go back inside and spend the rest of the day with Luna and her family.

“Merry Christmas, Luna.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
